


Yagokoro Eirin's Delivery Room

by torakko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Birth, F/F, Futanari, Giving Birth, Implied Futanari, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko
Summary: Eirin's got a hard job. When it comes down to it though, she enjoys it. Bringing new life into Gensokyo in the rooms of her own clinic makes her happy. She is a doctor, after all. This is all about how Yagokoro Eirin helps deliver babies, because why not.





	1. [futa]Seija/[pregnant]Shinmyoumaru

Eirin knelt in front of Shinmyoumaru, who lay on the bed with her feet resting on the stirrups. The Inchling was groaning and wincing. She was in labor, and her body was covered in sweat. Seija stood beside her, holding her hand tightly. 

 

“You can do this!” Seija stuttered, her body shaking nervously. At this point it seemed like the Amanojaku was more nervous than the girl actually having the child. 

 

“Shut up!” Shinmyoumaru cried, her voice angry. Seija had been dealing with Shinmyoumaru’s pregnant hormones for about three months, and knew to heed her partner’s words.

 

Eirin looked up at the two. “You’re ten-centimeters dilated. Ready..?” 

 

Seija almost fainted and she leaned down, kissing the Inchling’s head with gentle nervousness. “C’mon, Shin…” Shinmyoumaru noticed the hardly-ever used nickname, letting out a string of curses as she squeezed the Amanojaku’s hand.  _ Sure, Seija was strong, but not THAT strong.  _ Seija winced and looked the other way as she gasped with the squeeze. 

 

“Push…” Eirin was surprisingly calm. 

 

“Seija..!” Shinmyoumaru looked at her lover. “You did this! You caused this pain!” She glared. “You got me pregnant..!” She grunted and groaned, her voice hoarse as she used all of her muscle and strength. 

 

“Yeah. That was me.” Seija responded to the dubious look from Eirin, who went back to observing the Inchling’s canal. “Shinmyoumaru- ow..! Fuck, that hurts!”  
  
“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t think about if I was hurting you… I’m too busy pushing a _living_ _being_ from my uterus!” Shinmyoumaru screamed at her, clenching Seija’s hand so hard that Seija could almost not feel it anymore. 

 

“We’ve got a head.” Eirin commented, and Seija looked over excitedly, running the short distance to the end of the bed to look where Eirin was watching. 

 

“Holy shit…” She mumbled. 

 

“What’s ‘holy shit’? Seija!” Shinmyoumaru growled at her girlfriend, and Seija jumped back up.

 

The Amanojaku sweated nervously. “It’s just-- that’s an actual baby! We’re having a child!” She said, going back up and holding Shinmyoumaru’s hand yet again.    
  


“One more, come on.” Eirin called.

 

Shinmyoumaru looked down. “Get this thing out!” She tried to breathe calmly, like the Amanojaku was modeling for her. “Oh stop it Seija!” She kept breathing, pushing herself up and yelling out loud. 

 

There were a few moments where the only sounds were Shinmyoumaru’s breaths, and then Eirin stood up. “It’s a girl.” She said, smiling softly. 

 

“Shinmyoumaru!” Seija had tears in her eyes. Shinmyoumaru was barely awake, and she looked tiredly in the baby’s direction. “You did it! That’s our kid! We’re parents!” Seija paused. “We’re… parents…” She gasped, her eyes going wide. Her knees wobbled, and she lost her balance for a few seconds, shaking her head. She never let go of the Inchling’s hand. Shinmyoumaru sat up, the healthy dose of Eirin’s mystery drug was kicking in. She wasn’t as tired, but sore as all hell. She watched and smiled weakly as the hard-shelled, defensive, stubborn Amanojaku sputtered for words and squirmed with happiness. 

 

“Seija…” She mumbled, her voice too weak to reach far. “Come here.”

 

Seija leaned down, and Shinmyoumaru kissed her gently, smiling. “Would you like to see her?” Eirin asked, bringing over what looked like a ball of blankets.    
  
“Yes.” The two said in unison, eyes bright. Eirin slowly and gently lowered the swaddled baby into Shinmyoumaru’s arms, smiling at the newborn. 

 

“We’re parents…” Seija whispered. Shinmyoumaru giggled breathlessly, raising her brow. The Amanojaku stretched a hand down to stroke the baby’s soft cheek, smiling broadly. The newborn reached up grabbing ahold of Seija’s finger with her whole entire fist. “Oh…” Seija felt tears in her eyes. “...” She sighed. “Ow..! She’s strong..!” Seija chuckled nervously. 


	2. [futa]Mokou/[pregnant]Kaguya

“S’cuse me, Idiot!” Kaguya exclaimed, her hand wrapping around the collar of Mokou’s shirt in a fist. 

 

Eirin sighed. “For the  _ last  _ time, princess,  _ please  _ get your feet in the stirrups.” She deadpanned.

 

“Why’d you go and do that anyway?” Kaguya complained, hiding the fact that she was actually  _ very  _ happy to be having a child with Mokou. 

 

“It was an accident.” Mokou lied, flicking her eyes away almost nervously. 

 

“Okay, we all know you two love each other, even if you hide it, now  _ please _ . This is one of the most  _ annoying  _ births I have ever gone through.” Even Eirin was wanting a cigarette after ten or more hours of the two immortals bickering, and she knew they were unhealthy. “Shut. Up.” The pain didn’t even seem to phase the Lunarian princess, as she was busy trying to pry the cigarette out of the phoenix-girl’s hand. “Mokou.” Eirin said, her tone serious. “For the last time, smoking is one of the  _ worst  _ things you could be doing right now.” She looked at the girl. “Put it out.”    
  
Mokou scoffed and did what she was told, Kaguya pulling her in and whispering something in her ear. Mokou’s face flustered, and she looked like she was going to throw a fit. “I’ll kill you!” She cried. “I’ll kill you right now!” The months and months of not going at each other’s throats were beginning to show. 

 

“Die.” Kaguya said, and Mokou stomped her foot, growling. She was unhappy because she didn’t want to hurt the baby, and Kaguya had the baby. Therefore, no fighting. 

 

“You both are going to have to  _ pull it together  _ if you want to raise this child.” Eirin said. The pair looked up at her, and it seemed that she had struck a nerve. Mokou went silent, sitting in the chair next to the bed and holding Kaguya’s hand. She was trying to hide her excitement by pouting, and it wasn’t working all too well. Kaguya just lay there, occasionally groaning and squeezing the phoenix-girl’s hand tighter. Mokou just watched her, a look of admiration in her eyes. 

 

“Fuck you, Mokou!” Kaguya cried, and Eirin looked surprised for a second. She stood up, holding the fluid-covered baby in her gloved hands. 

 

Mokou sweated nervously. “Wh-What a troop.” She mumbled, before falling back on the floor and fainting. Kaguya looked down and burst into laughter.    
  


“Moko-tan can’t handle the birth of a baby!?” She cried, laughing hysterically. “This is hilarious!”   
  


Mokou opened her eyes some time later, seeing that the pair was alone in the room with their baby, and she smiled, leaning up to look at Kaguya and the baby, who was  _ finally  _ quiet. She brushed the Lunarian’s hair from her forehead, kissing it gently and smiling. “She’s so cute…” She whispered, and Kaguya nodded slowly, rocking the baby gently. “Hey, we did it, y’know..?” 


End file.
